You're Mine!
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: YunJae and KrisTao! baca aje biar gak kepo! gak pinter bikin summary! happy reading! Rate T-M
1. Chapter 1

YOU'RE MINE!

_**Anyeong, Readers! Fufu kembali dengan fict baru nih! Pair KrisTao dan YunJae tentunya hohoho *ketawa nista*.Dan seperti biasa juga ni fict rate belom berani bikin fict rate M tentunya..mengingat Fufu selalu keringetan baca fict nista itu..oke sekian cincong dari Fufu! Happy Reading!**_

This is my fict!

.

.

Smua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

Kalian pasti tau dimana ada perusahaan pasti didalamnya ada dendam, persaingan dan kerjasama baik dan buruk. Seperti perusahaan satu ini, perusahaan yang berdiri kokoh ditengah kepadatan kota Seoul serta perusahaan terbaik di seluruh penjuru Korea. Ya itu adalah perusahaan dari keluarga besar Wu.

Keluarga yang juga sangat disegani disini…..

"Syeri-_ssi _,tolong kau panggilkan Tuan Huang kesini ,sekarang!" perintah seorang _ahjussi_ paruh baya selaku direktur dari Wu Corp, sebut saja papa Wu.

"Baik!" jawab seorang _yeoja_ berumur 27 tahun, sebut saja Syeri.

**Ditempat lain:**

"Arrgh! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah bermain judi sih! Dapat uang dari mana coba! Sial! Sial! Sial!" ucap seorang _ahjussi_ paruh baya selaku kepercayaan atau tangan kanan dari Direktur Wu, sebut saja Tuan Huang

*TOK TOK TOK*

"Masuk!" kata Tuan Huang dengan sedikit keras.

*KREET*

"Hai, _yeobo_! Si tua itu memanggilmu tuh! Dan..hei! kenapa dengan raut wajahmu itu ,hmm?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Syeri sendiri.

Pasti kalian berpikir Syeri adalah Istri dari Tuan Huang bukan? Sebaiknya tarik lagi pemikiran dangkal itu! Syeri adalah seorang sexydancer di sebuah klub malam di daerah gangnam. Pasti kalian penasaran dengan hubungan Tuan Huang dan Syeri bukan? Sudah pasti yang dipikiran kalian sekarang hanya satu yaitu…

**SIMPANAN!**

Okey, itu aja! Ini fict KrisTaoYunJae ingat! Bukan fict _ahjussi-ahjussi _ mesum oke?

"Aku kalah taruhan ,_yeobo_! Kesal sekali rasanya! Dan lagi aku harus membayar sejumlah 1 milyar! Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu!" jawab Tuan Huang

"Sudah kubilang jangan berjudi! Dasar bodoh! Sudahlah! Kau ke ruangan si tua Bangka itu dulu sana! Pasti dia akan berangkat lagi" suruh Syeri

"ah! Kau benar juga! Aku bisa menggelapkan uang perusahaan! Tanpa harus ketahuan tentunya.." ucap Tuan Huang sambil menyeringai senang

**2 Bulan kemudian**

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! CARI BAJJINGAN ITU DAN BUNUH DIA SERTA ISTRINYA DAN SEKRETARIS JALANG ITU!" Teriak seseorang dengan lantang pada bodyguard nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Papa Wu.

"Baik, Tuan! Akan saya laksanakan malam ini." Ucap salah seorang body guard milik papa Wu.

Kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadikan? Iyap selama Papa Wu pergi, Tuan Huang melanjutkan rencananya untuk menggelapkan uang perusahaan dengan bantuan Syerin tentunya. Tapi lama kelamaan tindakan Tuan Huang mulai ketahuan ,karena setiap kejadian kehilangan uang pasti Tuan Huang tidak hadir dan itu membuat semua pegawai mencurigai Tuan Huang dan suatu hari salah seorang pegawai memergoki Tuan Huang mengambil uang perusahaan dalam jumlah besar dan segera dilaporkan ke Papa Wu dan pihak berwajib.

Tentu saja Tuan Huang dan Syeri tidak tinggal diam ,mereka membawa lari uang tersebut dan bersembunyi entah dimana..yang jelas hanya tuhan dan Papa Wu yang tau.

"_Appa_! Aku ikut Yunho _hyung_, saja ya? Siapa tau aku mendapatkan 'mainan' baru" ucap seorang _namja_ berumur 20 tahun sambil menyeringai. Bernama Wu Yi Fan or you can say Kris.

"Sesukamu sajalah ,nak! Ku dengar Bajingan itu mempunyai dua orang putra dan mungkin itu bisa menjadi mainan barumu dan Yunho" Ucap Papa Wu.

Wu Kris dan Wu Yunho. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal duo playboy calon penerus Wu corp ini? Dengan tubuh proposional dan wajah tampan serta IQ tinggi. Tapi ada satu sikap buruk mereka yaitu suka mencari 'Mainan'. You know what I mean ,yes? So back to the story

**Diperjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Huang**

"Yunho _hyung_ ,apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan putra Huang itu kabur oke?" ucap Kris.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini bodyguardmu apa! Aku ini kakak mu yang paling tampan!.. tapi kalau dia kabur aku tidak bisa menjamin nee?" Kata seorang namja berumur 21 yaitu Wu Yunho.

"kalau begitu Kita menunggu di depan rumah sajalah, biar bisa menangkap kedua bocah itu" Ucap Kris dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Yunho.

**Didepan rumah keluarga Huang**

"Semuanya kepung rumah ini! Jangan sampai lengah!" perintah Yunho kepada seluruh anggotanya

"Buka pintunya!" ucap salah seorang bodyguard sambil menggedor gedor pintunya

**Didalam rumah Huang**

"Hiks! _Eomma!_ Bagaimana ini? Tao takut! Siapa mereka? Dan mengapa mereka berteriak sekencang itu?" Tanya Bocah bermata panda, berumur 19 tahun bernama Huang Zi Tao.

"Tao..tenanglah…dengarkan _eomma_ ne? Kau harus pergi lewat pintu rahasia rumah ini bersama Jaejoong _gege_ oke?" Ucap Mama Huang

"La-lalu _eomma_?" Tanya seorang namja yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Tao, Huang Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_ tetap disini..mereka hanya tamu sayang, percayalah" jawab Mama Huang.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus pergi sekarang! Cepat pergi!" usir mama Huang sambil berderai airmata dan mendorong kedua putra nya menuju pintu rahasia.

"Jae-Tao ,jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" ucap Mama Huang sambil memeluk kedua putra kesayangannya itu

*BRAK!*

"Sudah.. Kalian pergi sana!" perintah mama Huang dan di sambut anggukan oleh kedua putranya.

Setelah itu mama Huang bergegas keruang tamu untuk menyambut mereka semua

"Huang Xisye ,kau akan kami bunuh! Bersiaplah!" dan jeritan pun terdengar pilu sampai luar rumah dan terdengar sampai ketelinga Tao dan Jaejoong.

"_Eo-eomma_..Hiks hiks" Isak Tao

"ayo Tao! Kita harus cepat! Hitungan ketiga kita keluar dari semak belukar ini dan lari!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tenang karena sudah kehilangan _eomma _tercintanya dan di sambut anggukan oleh Tao

"Hana.."

"Dul.."

"Set! Lari!"

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari semak belukar dan berlai sekencang yang mereka bisa, tanpa mereka sadari mereka diliatin oleh duo Wu ini…iyap Yunho dan Kris.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat itu? Mereka bahkan lari tanpa tau kita ada disini" ucap Kris santai

"Yaa…begitulah, oiiya yang berambut hitam itu milikku ya!" klaim Yunho

"Dan yang bermata panda itu adalah milikku" ucap Kris dan keduanyapun menyeringai setan dan segera berlari mengejar JaeTao.

Sebenarnya ,sekencang dan sekuat apapun JaeTao berlari pasti duo Wu ini dapat menangkap mereka ..Ingat duo Wu ini mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata jadi gampang untuk berlari. Hanya saja mereka ingin bermain-main dulu dengan 'Mainan' baru mereka itu.

"_Ge-gegeee!_ Kita dikejar oleh mereka berdua!" Teriak Tao karena sempat berbalik badan untuk melihat sikon.

"Hah..hah! kita harus berpencar Tao! Kau ke kiri! Aku ke kanan!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berbisik

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang!" Teriak Jaejoong yang langsung berbelok kekanan dan Tao kekiri

"_Hyung_, sepertinya kita bakal bersenang-senang! Bye !" ucap Kris sambil berbelok kekiri dan diikuti dengan Yunho yang berbelok kekanan.

Tao yang menyadari Kris mengikutinya pun mempecepat larinya. Tapi secepat apapun Tao berlari tetap saja Kris bisa mengejarnya. Apalagi Tao yang mengenakan Cardigan yang panjang nya sepaha mempermudah Kris untuk menangkap Tao karena Cardigan berwarna Hitam itu Terbang karena Tao berlari (ngertikan?)

Dengan sekali tarikan Kris menarik Cardigan Tao dan menghempaskannya ketembok serta mengunci pergerakan Tao dengan meletakan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Tao.

*KRIS PROF*

Oh my asdfghjkl! Demi semua koleksi revolver ku! Melihat ekspresinya yang terengah-engah membuat dia semakin menggoda dan err….seksi. Lihat saja wajah yang berkeringat ,mata panda yang menyiratkan kepolosan ,pipi sedikit tembam dan bibir cherry penuh yang menggoda! Ugh…aku tidak sabar ingin 'Memakan' nya

*END OF KRIS PROF*

Kris pun memukul tengkuk Tao dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Tao pingsan dan membawanya ke mobil limosin nan mewah milik Kris dan Yunho

**At YunJae**

"Hei kau! Berhenti!" teriak Yunho keras

"Tidak!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah keras

"Oke..jika itu maumu" gumam Yunho sambil menambah kecepatan larinya. Yunho itu tinggi ingat?

"Huaa! Jaejoong! Kau harus mempercepat larimu!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menengok kebelakang.

Namun malang bagi Jaejoong dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjungkal kedepan

"Hiyaaa! Aww!" Teriak Jaejoong karena merasa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali

"Hei..Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan khawatir

"….."

"Baby jawab aku.." Desak Yunho yang semakin khawatir

"Hiks.." Terdengar isakan dan tak perlu menoleh kesana kemari karna makhluk cantik di depan Yunho inilah yang terisak.

"Hiks..sa..kit..Hiks…seka..hikss..li….Hiks" Jaejoong mulai terisak lebih keras sambil menundukan kepalanya

"_uljima_ ..." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalas pelukannya ,setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan menatap mata musang Yunho yang membuatnya terjerat seketika

"Wu Yunho" gumam Yunho

"Hu-Huang J-Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong

"Boojae..jangan menangis lagi nee? Akan kuobati kakimu nanti" Ucap Yunho

"Boojae?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu" Ucap Yunho

Lama mereka berpandangan ,mencoba menyelami makna mata lawan bicaranya dan Yunho pun menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_

"Yunnie.." pangggil Jaejoong malu-malu

"Nee Boo?" Tanya Yunho ,sebenarnya kalau Yunho tidak sedang menggendong Jaejoong ingin rasanya ia berteriak sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara saking senangnya

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Tanya Jaejoong (hohoho..rupanya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ehh? Kau bahkan menciptakan panggilan sayang untuknya)

"Hmm…untuk menjadikanmu milikku?" Jawab Yunho

"T..tapi ,_doangseng_ ku bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Adikku sudah mengurus nya ,kau tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian" Ujar Yunho

"hm! Boojae ngantuk" Ujar Jaejoong polos ,oh ayolah! Yunho benar-benar ingin 'Memakan' Jaejoong sekarang..tahan Yunho tahan!

"Tidurlah ,_jaljayo_" Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil limosin Kris Yunho.

TBC

Hello ,chingu ya!

Fufu balik nih! Maaf atas typo and review please?


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'RE MINE!

_**Anyeong Readersdeul~**_

_**Fufu kambek dengan "YOU'RE MINE CH 2" nih!, jujur Fufu sedih karna disaat fufu ngadain sesi tanya jawab itu hanya 3 yang ngeripiuw sedangkan yang silent readers jaaauhhhhhhh lebih banyak, padahalkan fufu membutuhkan respon kalian disana, karna 3 readers ini meminta you are mine, jadi fufu kabulin aja permintaan mereka**_

_**So enjoy it!**_

This is my fict!

.

.

Smua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

Tepat saat jam 6 pagi ,matahari mulai malu-malu menampakan wujudnya…dan dipagi hari itulah seorang _namja_ bermata panda perlahan-lahan mulai mengerjabkan matanya..

*TAO POV*

Ughh…pusing sekali sih! Leher ku juga sakit! Apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin malam? Dan hei! Ini bukan kamarku! Kamarku bahkan tidak seluas ini..

*END OF TAO POV*

Tao pun mulai bangun dan merapikan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya (kebiasaan) dan dengan langkah perlahan segera membuka pintu berbahan mahal itu

"Sepi…." Gumam Tao saat melihat keadaan diluar kamar mewah tersebut. Dengan langkah terhuyng-huyung Tao mulai menuruni tangga dan dengan tidak elitnya dia tersandung kakinya sendiri..Tao pun menutup matanya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membentur anak tangga lainnya

*GREP*

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya terasa begitu nyaman..

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan ,Panda" ucap seorang _namja_ dari belakang.

Tao pun membuka matanya dan segera berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya

"K-kau.."

.

.

.

KRIS POV

"K-kau.."

ku lihat ekspresinya yang begitu menggemaskan sekarang..huwahh dari sekian 'mainan' yang kupunya bahkan aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini! Benar-benar imut! Ahh…aku sudah tak sabar 'memakannya' kkkk~

"Aku yang kemarin..masih ingat padaku?" tanyaku sambil memberikan smirk andalanku, ku lihat dia hanya mendengus pelan

"Tentu saja! Kau pria berbadan bak namsan tower yang kemarin mengejarku! Dimana ini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku selagi aku pingsan! Dan dimana Jae _gege_!" Jawabnya sambil bertanya berturut-turut

"Ini dirumah ku dan Yunho _hyung_…dan _hyung_ mu itu ada di kamar Yunho _hyung_..dan aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu..memangnya aku harus melakukan apa ,hmm?" Goda Ku sambil melebarkan smirk andalanku

*BLUSH!*

Kulihat wajahnya merona..

oh my! Tahan dirimu Yifan! Tahan! Dia masih polos Yifan! Masih fresh from the oven! Sabar…

"Ya! Pervert!" Sungutnya sambil memukul dada bidang Ku, kuakui itu tidak sakit sama sekali..tapi sedikit berakting tidak apa lah~

"Aww! Sakit!" Akting ku

"Rasakan!" Sungutnya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Sang panda berjalan itupun segera meraih tengkuknya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat

END OF KRIS POV

Setelah itu Kris mulai mengunci Tao dikamar dan segera menuju keruangan Papa Wu

**YUNJAE SIDE**

"Eunghh…" Lenguh seorang _namja_ manis bernama Huang Jaejoong

"Sudah bangun ,Boojae?" Bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga jaejoong. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yunho

"Engghh…Yunnie" Igau Jaejoong sambil merapatkan diri dengan Yunho untuk mencari kehangatan

"Aigoo..rupanya Boojae ku ini sangat suka tidur seperti kudanil ,eoh?" Goda Yunho

Entah Jaejoong yang sadar atau terbawa mimpi tiba-tiba memukul dada bidang Yunho dengan keras

"Nggh..jangan mengejek" Igau Jaejoong lagi sambil memeluk Yunho sambil mengusakkan kepalanya seperti anak kucing di dada bidang Yunho

"YA! Kau tidur atau tidak sih?" Sungut Yunho dan tidak dibalas apapun oleh Jaejoong kecuali dengkuran halus. Sontak Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala

Setelah itu Yunho pun mulai bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruangan Papa Wu

**PAPA WU SIDE**

"Kelihatannya putra-putra ku ini sangat bahagia mendapatkan 'Mainan' baru,eoh?" Tanya Papa Wu

"Nee _Appa_…aku senang sekali ,aku ingin dia menjadi pendamping hidupku!" Sahut Yunho

"Aku juga!" Sahut Kris

"Hahhh…apa kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mereka? Maksud _Appa_ …..kalian yang notabenenya suka bergonta-ganti 'mainan' seperti i-"

"_Appa_ tenang saja..kami akan menjaga mereka kok! Melihat muka Boojae ku yang polos begitu membuatku bersumpah akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayat ku!" Potong Yunho

"Hm! Begitu juga BabyPanda ku..dia terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan! Ingin sekali rasanya terus didekatnya..aku bahkan sempat heran ,apa benar dia berumur 19 tahun? Sifat nya bahkan lebih cenderung ke umur 10 tahun" Tambah Kris

Papa Wu mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya ini kali pertamanya dia melihat kedua anaknya bersungguh-sungguh seperti ini….bahkan dulunya mereka selalu acuh tak acuh dengan yang namanya cinta…

apa sebegitu besarnya kah pengaruh Huang Bersaudara itu dalam hidup mereka?

"Baiklah..terserah kalian saja, jadi kalian ingin menikahi mereka begitu?"tanya Papa Wu dan disambut anggukan spontan oleh kedua putranya

"Hah..baiklah, bulan depan pesta pernikahan kalian"ucap Papa Wu pasrah

"_Gomawo_ _appa_!"koor keduanya setelah itu Wu bersaudara itupun melesat ke ruangan couple masing-masing secepat kilat, setelah sebelumnya memeluk papa Wu dengan kekuatan bison mereka :v

Sedangkan papa Wu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua putra nya yang terkenal dingin itu

*JAEJOONGPOV*

Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata lentikku perlahan…membiasakan cahaya yang silau menghampiri diriku. Aku sadar bahwa aku tertidur di kamar orang lain..buktinya saja kamar ini seluas Ball Room Hotel kelas atas, dengan aksen cat putih gading dan emas yang membuat kamar ini terlihat mewah dan apa itu? LCD 40 inc, peralatan music yang lengkap, Xbox, 2 buah rak buku, Kulkas kecil pribadi dan 2 AC di pojok kanan kiri ruangan?

And.. omaigat! Watdehel! Itu balkon ada kolamnyaaaaaa! Ada barstandnya buat bersantai!Sungguh ini seperti kamar hotel kelas VVVIP (Lebay mode)

berbanding balik dengan kamar ku yang luasnya seperempat Ball Room Hotel dengan aksen cat pink dan putih pula-.-" isinya pun standar kamar biasa-_-

Hmmm pasti kamar ini milik seorang WU YUNHO

"Boojae, sudah bangun hm?"ucap seorang namja dari belakang telingaku.

Sontak aku terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara dan oh my goodness! aku melihat seorang Yunho sedang tersenyum lembut menggunakan celana jeans selutut dan dia TOPLESS! Manly sekali! Rawwrr! Jongiee ingin menerkam Yuniie condaa~

Eh apa-apaan pemikiran ku itu? Hah! Bejat sekali!-.-

*ENDOFJAEJOONGPOV*

"Yunnie..ini jam berapa?"tanya Jaejoong sambil kembali berbaring dan menggeliat mencari kenyamanan di dada bidang berotot Yunho. (Jae modus lu keras amat-_-. J : suka suka gue! Suami juga suami gue! :v)

"12"jawab Yunho singkat

*SREK!*

"APAA! Sudah jam segini dan kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?!"ucap Jaejoong setelah menyingkap selimut dengan kasar akibat shock berlebih #Lebay.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan putri tidur sepertimu…"ucap Yunho santai

"Tapi Yunnie~ aiss sudahlah! Dimana kamar mandi? Dan pinjami aku salah satu bajumu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada memerintah

"Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah lemari baju dan kalau kau membutuhkan pakaian semuanya ada di dalam lemari kecil itu, aku baru saja membelikan beberapa pakaian untukmu dan ku letakkan di lemari kecil itu"jelas Yunho sambil menunjuk letak dan arah menuju kamar mandi

"Arraseo..aku mandi dulu"ucap Jaejoong sambil lari terbirit-birit karna ingin melancarkan hukum alamnya.

"Jangan sampai menabrak!"sahut Yunho dari belakang sambil menuju pintu keluar kamarnya

Okeh..kita tinggalkan Jaejoong yang akan membersihkan badannya

**Tao Side**

"Kamar ini luas sekali sih! Aku bahkan bisa menemukan berbagai macam alat disini"gumam Tao sambil memandang kamar Kris yang luasnya se kamar Yunho (Alat BDSM juga ye? /dibakar Kriss/)

"Eeh? Itu rak buku? Yehett~ akhirnya ada yang bisa kulakukan dikamar serbaguna ini~"ucap Tao kegirangan dan mulai berlari menuju rak buku

"Kira-kira buku apa saja yang bisa ku baca disini?"tanya Tao kepada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu Tao mulai mencari buku dan membacanya dengan hikmat diatas Sofa merah empuk serbaguna yang bisa dijadikan kasur, sambil membelakangi pintu

*GREP*

"Hai Baby.."bisik Kris

"Hmm..gege~ kau mengganggu ku! Kau tau aku bahkan sedang membaca!"sahut Tao sedikit kesal

"Membaca? Apa membaca lebih asik daripada aku, hm?"tanya Kris sambil menciumi leher jenjang Tao

"T-tentu"jawab Tao sedikit gugup karena perlakuan Kris

"Hei..kenapa kau gugup hmm?"

"T-tidak! Aku ttidak gugup! Si-siapa yang gugup?"siapapun yang berbaik hati, galikanlah Tao jurang agar dia bisa terjun bebas karena kegugupan yang melandanya

"Kau gugup baby~ itu terbukti dengan ucapanmu yang tersendat-sendat~"ucap Kris setengah menggoda Tao

"Aniya~ gege jangan menggodaku~"rengek Tao, oh ayolah dia sedang menggunakan jurusnya yaitu PupyPanda Eyes agar Prince Ice kita ini mau luluh dan berhenti menggoda Panda imut kita..

"Gege tidak menggodamu baby~ itulah kenyataannya…kau gugup dan berucap dengan tersendat-sendat kkk~"jelas Kris sambil terkekeh geli

"Issh! Gege menyebalkan!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

CUP!

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

"HIYAAAAAAAA! Kau mencuri first kiss ku Gege sialan~!" maki Tao setelah sekian lama membatu karena bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

"Really? Aww~ jadi aku adalah yang pertama untuk mu hmm?"ucap Kris sambil nge-smirk

"Uuh… i-iya~"jawab Tao sambil menunduk malu

"Dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk merenggut keperjakaanmu sayang~"ucap Kris (Buset dah bang… nikah aja belom-_-)

*BLUSH!*

"Aaa~ Kris gege~ kenapa berkata seperti itu kepada Tao~"ucap Tao sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah

"Aigoo… lucunya calon istriku ini~"ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari arah depan dan sesekali mengendus bau vanila yang keluar dari rambut Tao

Nyem nyemmm kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang sedang berlopeli dopli oke?

YUNJAE SIDE~

"Yunnie~"sahut seorang namja namjaan manis kaya hello kitty bernama jaejoong

"Hmm"

"Dasar gamer menyebalkan!" ohoho rupanya jaejoong mulai ngambek saudara saudara

Malihat Jaejoong ngambek, Yunho pun mempause game nya dan melepas earphonenya lalu menghadap ke arah Jaejoong

"Ada apa? Ingin sesuatu Jongie?"tanya Yunho

"Ani!"jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil memalingkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri

Yunho menghela nafas

"Jongie sayang~ kesayangan Yunnie~ Nyonya Wu- "

"Jongie bukan Nyonya Wu!"bentak Jaejoong

"Oww… Rupanya Jongie tidak ingin menjadi pendamping Yunnie hm? Baiklah.. Yunnie batalkan saja pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan bulan depan, biarkan sajalah Naga bonar itu menikah duluan"sahut Yunho

JAEJOONG POV

*DEG!*

Ap-apakah tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Yunnie sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kami bulan depan? Dan sekarang d-dia bilang akan membatalkannya?

"Andwae! Hiks! Ummaa~ Yunnie jahat! Hiks hueeee Ummaa~ T.T"tangis ku, kulihat Yunho memandangi ku dengan Khawatir

"Aigoo aigoo.. kenapa menangis Jongie sayang~?"tanya Yunnie eh Yunho sambil memelukku dari samping dan mengelus belakang rambutku

"Hiks.. Yunnie jahat~ massa Yunnie ingin membaatalkan pernikahan yang sudah Yunnie ren- hiks rencanakan~"jawabku sambil sesekali sesenggukan

"Katanya Jongie tidak ingin menjadi Nyonya Wu nya Yunnie?"tanya Yunho

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksud Jongie…"gumamku

"Lalu maksud Jongie apa hmm~?"tanya Yunho, ugh sabar banget sih dia ngadepin aku yang bawel ini

*ENDOFJAEJOONGPOV*

"Ma-maksud Jongie, tadi itu Jongie ngambek sama Yunnie yang keasikan main game.. makanya Jawaban Jongie bisa spontan seperti itu…"jelas Jaejoong

"Arraseo~ arraseo~ Yunnie mengerti, maafkan Yunnie ne? Wu Yunho memohon maaf padamu tuan putri~"ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong

"Aaa~ Yunnie~ Jongie malu~"ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerukan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho

"Ahaha.. jadi Jongie malu hum? Kalau begitu apakah Yunnie dimaafkan?"tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk

"Saranghae Calon Nyonya Wu ku"ujar Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong

"Na-nado Saranghae Calon Tuan Wu ku"ujar Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jaejoong

Hahh.. so sweet ania?

TBC

Nyongnyong semuaa~

Fufu balik lagehhh

Gimana? Udah sweet kah? Hihi fufu buat ini ditengah lapar yang melandaaaa~

Dan karna itu readers harus ripiuw nee? Kalau enggak… fufu makan readers! Rawrr! (sok liar lu thor, A: biaring yeee :P)


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE MINE!

.

.

.

This is my fict!

.

.

Semua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan menyelimuti kota seoul, masyarakat sekitar lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing. Termasuk di Mansion mewah milik keluarga Wu.

.

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

"Pagi, appa!" sapa seorang namja tampan bermata musang.

"Pagi, Yunho! Bagaimana tidurmu? Dan dimana Kris?" balas si Appa, Papa Wu.

"Tidurku nyenyak, Appa. Naga burik itu? Oh tentu saja masih asik bergelung dibalik selimut bersama seekor anak panda." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum senang.

.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Naga Burik, Hyung?" sahut seseorang dari atas.

"Oh! Tentu saja kau, Krisseu~" balas Yunho sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ck! Musang sialan!" dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang ditengahi oleh Papa Wu.

.

"Yak! Berhenti kalian berdua!" Ucap Papa Wu, seketika Yunho dan Kris berhenti.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa! Astaga, bahkan bulan depan kalian akan menikah!" Nasihat Papa Wu dan dibalas dengan cengiran tampan dari kedua anaknya.

"Mianhae, Appa~" koor mereka. (ooc banget ni berdua)

"Hah.. sudahlah! Dimana calon menantuku? Kalian sudah mengurungnya tiga hari tanpa keluar kamar-_-" Tanya Papa Wu kesal.

"Sebentar, Appa!" mereka berdua pun menuju kamar dan membawa pasangan mereka ke bawah.

.

"Aigoo, tak kusangka mereka secantik dan seimut ini!" Papa Wu mulai gemas, apalagi melihat wajah Tao.

"Zi, peluklah Appaku." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tampan.

"N-nee~" Taopun memeluk Papa Wu.

"Aigoo, Calon menantuku~" ucap Papa Wu sambil mengelus kepala Zitao. Perlakuan yang sama diterima oleh Jaejoong saat memeluk Papa Wu.

.

.

.

"Yunnie~ Appa mu baik yah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Tentu saja! Dia hanya dingin dari luar, padahal aslinya dia orang baik!" balas Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

.

Ah! Apakah kalian bingung? Sepertinya Fufu lupa menjelaskan bahwa setelah adegan peluk-memeluk(?), Papa Wu balik ke kamarnya untuk bekerja sehingga, kedua pasangan itu berpencar. KrisTao pergi ke dalam kamar, YunJae pergi ke ruang TV untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

"Oh ya! So-soal pernikahan.." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

"Wae, hm?" tanya Yunho.

"Ap-apakah teman dekat Joongie boleh diundang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Tentu saja boleh, Joongie~!" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Ne? Gomawo, Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho

Melihat Jaejoong senang, membuat hati Yunho menghangat. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.. semenjak kekasihnya BoA menghianatinya, kehidupan seorang Wu Yunho berubah total. Yunho yang dulu ramah menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan, Yunho yang tadinya bukan seorang player sekarang menjadi seorang player. Tapi, saat seorang Huang Jaejoong memasuki kehidupannya.. semua sifat buruknya sirna, Yunho yang dulu kembali.. Jaejoong menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan.. Jaejoongnya.. Malaikatnya….

"Joongie, ayo bersiap! Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan!" pinta Yunho sambil menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne? jalan-jalan?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Iyaa, sayang~ cepatlah berganti pakaian!" jawab Yunho, senang melihat malaikatnya bahagia.

"Yeyyy~! Saranghae Yunnie! Kau yang terbaik!" pekik Jaejoong girang sebelum berlari ke dalam kamar Yunho, tidak lupa juga mengecup pipi Yunho.

.

BLAM!

.

Jaejoong menutup pintunya dengan semangat dan membiarkan Yunho menganga karena aksi 'mari mengecup pipi Yunho' yang tak terduganya

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

.

CKLEK!

.

"Yunnie~ Joongie sudah siap!" pekik Jaejoong, mengagetkan Yunho yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya.

"Aigoo, cantiknyaa~" goda Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong hanya memakai sweater putih bertuliskan 'BornFree OneKiss' dan jeans berwarna biru muda.

"Issh! Yunnie membuat Joongie malu! Sudah sana ganti baju!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menutupi mukanya, malu.

"Nee neee" ucap Yunho lalu berlalu menuju kamar.

Tinggalkan sajalah mereka yang akan berkencan -.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRISTAO SIDE

Terlihat seorang anak panda/plak!/ a.k.a Tao sedang berbaring manja dengan Kris.

"Gege~" panggil Tao

"Ne?" sahut Kris yang Nampak asik dengan kegiatan membacanya.

"Tao bosan~" keluh Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Aigoo~ bosan, eoh? Taozi ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao.

"NE!" sahut Tao dengan semangat.

"Arraseo, bersiaplah kita akan ke…" Kris terdiam, berpikir sebentar…

'_Yunho Hyung pasti pergi ke Lotte World bersama namja-nya.. kemana yaa?'_ batin Kris

"Geee~" suara rajukan imut itu membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh? Waeyo, Taozi?" ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai pirang Tao.

"Gege melamun.." balas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, aigoo panda ini sedang merajuk.

"Aigoo, mianhae ne? Gege sedang berpikir kita enaknya kemana, Sayang~" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Ke Lotte world saja, ge!" pekik Tao semangat.

"Aniyaa, Gegemu dan gegeku sedang kencan disana. Kau ingin merusak kencan mereka, eoh?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao tajam, tenang.. Cuma acting kok.

"Jinjja? Aigoo untung Gege memberitau Tao!" pekik Tao, hampir saja dia merusak hari bahagia Gege kandungnya.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke '_COEX MALL_' saja?" usul Kris.

"Mwoo? Ke mall yang harganya selangit itu?" pekik Tao.

"Nee." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudah jangan protes! Anggap saja ini hadiah dari Gege!" pinta Kris.

"A-arraseo.. Tao akan ganti baju dulu…"

Setelah itu Tao pun mulai memilih baju yang akan dipakainya, dan ia memilih sesuatu yang sederhana.. Kaos V neck berwarna putih dengan bawahan ripped jeans berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Kris, memakai Kaos V neck putih dilapisi dengan jas santai berwarna hitam dengan bawahan ripped jeans berwarna hitam sama seperti Tao. Mereka bagaikan pasangan couple sekarang...

(Ps : rambutnya KrisTao itu bayangin pas Growl era)

Tinggalkan sajalah dua pasang kekasih yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, biarkan mereka menikmati hari-hari sebelum pernikahan mengikat mereka secara resmi dan sah

.

.

.

.

**BESOKNYA**

Drrt!

Drrt!

Drrt!

.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap seorang namja dengan suara serak khas baru bangun.

"_Yeoboseyo! Kris! Cepat pergi ke ruangan Appa sekarang! Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan!_" pekik orang dari sebrang.

"Hyungg~ ini bahkan masih pukul tiga pagi!" rengek Kris.

"_Ayolah! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Huang bersaudara!_" balas Yunho.

"Arraseo!"

.

Kris pun memutuskan percakapan tersebut secara sepihak dan kemudian memandang Panda kesayangannya..

.

CUP!

.

"I'll be back, baby.." bisik Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar megahnya.

.

.

.

.

PAPA WU ROOM

.

CKLEK!

.

"Cepat katakan! Aku ingin kembali tidur dan memeluk bayi pandaku!" sungut Kris. (busetdah bang.. baru masuk say hello kek! Jangan nyosor begiitu-.-")

PLAK!

"Ouch! Yak! Yunho _Stupid_ Wu! Kenapa kau menamparku!" pekik Kris, hilang sudah rasa kantuknya.

"Siapa suruh kau seenaknya? Kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin kembali tidur, hah?" balas Yunho

"Ck! Kau!" tunjuk Kris.

"Apa?" geram Yunho.

Melihat suasana yang tidak mengenakkan, Papa Wu pun angkat suara..

.

.

"Membuat keributan dan akan Appa batalkan pernikahan kalian." Ucap Papa Wu tenang.

"MWOO?!" koor duo Wu bersaudara itu.

"Appa, kau tega sekali!" pekik Kris.

"Appa, kau jahat!" nah yang ini suara Yunho.

"Makanya jangan membuat keributan-_-! Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan apa yang akan ku sampaikan!" titah Papa Wu dan langsung dituruti oleh dua anaknya.

"Jadi begini, Yoochun (Sekretaris pribadi Papa Wu, seumuran dengan Yunho) melaporkan bahwa 'Si Keparat' sudah berhasil mereka tangkap. Dan oh! Juga tidak lupa sedikit H.A.D.I.A.H dariku" ucap Papa Wu.

"Kali ini hadiahnya apa?" tanya Kris malas, pasalnya hadiah yang dimaksud Papa Wu itu sangat….

.

"100 cambukan setiap hari"

.

Menyakitkan… kan?

.

"Ck! Appa jangan membunuhnya dulu! Aku dan Kris belum meminta restu padanya!" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Arraseo, sekarang saja minta restunya! Lagi pula Appa juga ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya." Ucap Papa Wu.

"Baiklah, kami akan bersiap-siap." Ujar Yunho mewakilkan Kris.

"Oiya! Jangan lupa membawa calon istri kalian! Biar bagaimanapun, Si Keparat itu adalah Appa mereka." Sahut Papa Wu.

"Nee." Koor duo Wu sambil menjauh.

.

.

.

KRISTAO SIDE

"Baby, bangun!" ucap Kris lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang Tao.

"Eunggh.. ada apa, Gege?" gumam Tao lembut sambil memeluk Kris.

"Bangun dan bersiaplah." Ucap Kris, membuat Tao mau tak mau membuka matanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Appa mu, baby" jawab Kris, membuat Tao kaget setengah mati.

"A-appa? Tao akan bertemu dengan Appa?" lirih Tao.

"Iya sayang~ nah! Cepat bersiap! Gege akan menunggumu di ruang tamu." Ucap Kris dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Sibuk bersiap-siap mental lahir dan batin.

.

.

**FAMILY ROOM**

**.**

Terlihat dua namja tampan dan seorang ayah sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi? Bagaimana respon mereka?" tanya Papa Wu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Taozi kaget bukan main dan hampir menangis." Jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Yunho?" kode Papa Wu.

"Respon Jaejoongie sama seperti respon Taotao, Appa." Balas Yunho.

"Haahh… sepertinya ini akan sulit.." gumam Papa Wu.

"Apanya sulit?" tanya Kris.

"Appa berniat membunuh 'Si Keparat' itu…" lirih Papa Wu.

.

BRAK!

.

"Appa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" pekik Yunho marah setelah meninju tembok disebelahnya. Retak sih….

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Papa Wu sambil memandang dingin Yunho.

"Karena Appa tidak berhak! Sejahat apapun dia! Dia tetap Appa dari calon istri kami! Calon mertua kami! Calon besan Appa!" pekik Yunho lagi tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Hyung! Tenangkan dirimu!" ucap Kris sambil menahan Yunho yang hendak bangkit menghajar Papa Wu.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Yunho memberontak.

"Hyung!" pekik Kris sambil menahan Yunho yang memberontak.

"Diam kau! Kau tidak tau rasanya! Saat itu kau masih kecil! Saat dimana Eomma dibunuh di hadapan ku! Di depan mataku sendiri!" pekik Yunho lagi dan membuat Papa Wu terdiam.

"H-hyung.. tenangkan dirimu, kumohon! Jaejoong akan sedih melihatmu begini!" balas Kris dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Tidak, Kris tidak takut dengan hyungnya itu. Kris hanya mengingat kilasan masa lalunya, tidak ada yang tau bahwa dulu.. disaat pembunuhan, Kris kecil mengintip dari sela-sela pintu… mengintip tiap detik yang membawa Eommanya menuju maut…

Mendengar nama Jaejoong, membuat Yunho sedikit tenang. Sudah tidak memberontak, hanya saja Yunho tetap melempar pandangan dingin kepada Papa Wu.

"Baiklah.." Papa Wu mulai bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya nanti.. jangan harap dia akan melihat saat kedua putranya menikah." Putus Papa Wu.

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, serentak ketiga namja itu menoleh. Dan mendapati dua bidadari sedang menuruni tangga dengan tatapan sendunya.

"A-apakah benar.. Appa, akan membunuh..?" tanya Tao pelan saat mereka sudah sampai ke hadapan tiga orang pria itu.

"A-ani maksud appa-"

"Bunuh saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat semua orang disana kaget, kecuali Tao.

"Jaejoongie?" panggil Yunho, mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Bunuh saja orang sialan itu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Papa Wu.

"Ya." Jaejoong mengambil jeda sebelum mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat.

"Kalian tidak tau, kami dulu hampir dijual olehnya saat ia tidak punya uang lagi untuk berjudi." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Dia bahkan hampir memperkosa Jaejoong Gege.." sambung Tao.

"Dia selalu membawa pelacur itu ke rumah." Ucap Jaejoong. Tentu saja seluruh orang disana tau siapa 'pelacur' yang dimaksud.

"Dia hampir membunuh Eomma.." sambung Tao lagi, kini pandangannya kosong. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Bunuh dia, kumohon.." kini setetes air mata Jaejoong jatuh, masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Joongie.." Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Jaejoongpun segera membawa Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menangis.

Hal yang sama dilakukan ole Kris kepada Tao, kini yang didalam lubuk Yunho dan Kris hanya satu…

.

.

.

.

.

'_Akan kubunuh kau, brengsek!'_

TBC

Woii! Woii! (teriak pake toa). Ada yang masih inget ini FF kagak? Lama banget ye hibernasinya ni FF? hehe~ maafkan yee (nyengir naga) abis ni FF susah bener dicariin imajinasi-_-. Btw, ini FF antara 1-2 ch lagi bakal END ye! Kenapa? Karna author tidak suka cerita belibet ala sinetron indo*siar! /PLAK!/ kalau ada typo kagak papa kali yee :v abis ini FF buatnya pake 'Sistem Kebut Sehari'. Kalau ada typo, mungkin reader yang baik hati bisa membantu lewat review :v

REVIEW JUSEYO!


End file.
